


The best smell in the world is that man that you love

by larrycaring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: ;)))))))), Also Scents, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, As Usual I Picture Louis in Slytherin, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Great Hall, Gryffindor, Harry and Niall in Hufflepuff, Harry's Crush is as Obvious as the moon in the sky, Herbology, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Common Room, Liam in Gryffindor, Lots of flowers, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, OKAY YOU CAN READ THIS FIC WITHOUT HAVING READ OR WATCHED HARRY POTTER, Potions, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Teenage Harry, Teenage Liam, Teenage Louis, Teenage Niall, Teenage Zayn, Witchcraft, and the person who proposed the prompt pictured Harry in Hufflepuff as well so :D, and zayn in ravenclaw, idk - Freeform, louisandharry are soul mates, louisandharry are twin flames, of course!!!, okayy enough tags, so i tried my best :D, sorcery, spells, this is basically the fic, this is it, well originally it was a prompt, wizardry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection themselves."</p><p>(...)</p><p>Louis looks down at his own container inspecting it suspiciously, as if the liquid could turn into a creature and absorb him. He bends his head down a bit, and Louis' nostrils are filled with the most comforting scents he has ever inhaled. Somehow, it reminds him of home, something rich and warm, something he strangely feels familiar with, but he can't quite place it. He also has the feeling he smells burnished copper.</p><p>He inhales more deeply and then he can smell apple and cinnamon, and he really does not understand. He moves back and frowns. If it was up to Louis, he would not mind inhaling the odour forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best smell in the world is that man that you love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the prompt:
> 
> I’ve already written my own Hogwarts AU, so if you want to read it, you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3482447).
> 
> P.-S.: Don’t even ask me _why_ , but I started imagining Colin O’Donoghue (Captain Hook in Once Upon A Time if you are familiar with it) as the potion teacher. I just– I don’t know. But yeah. Sexy professor. Wink wink.
> 
> P.-S. number 2: I absolutely HATE writing smut, but I tried to give it a go anyway. It's nothing, really, you'll see. So, indulge me. I only added this smut part because people wanted a bit of smut, so yeah.
> 
> Reminder: I do not own One Direction (trust me, if I did, I'd treat them better than the way they are treated right now), nor do I own the Harry Potter world. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Also, the person who asked the prompt is credited in the picture.
> 
> I'd also like to thank my lovely friend Ellie (twitter: [@justaphantasy](https://twitter.com/justaphantasy) // AO3: [mariokartmalum](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mariokartmalum)) for being my first beta ever. Thank you, love youuuuuuuu!
> 
> Thank you also everyone on Twitter for bearing with me throughout the progression of this fic, and for your kind words and your patience.
> 
> I am very nervous to post this fic, because so many people retweeted and favourited my tweet about it [(click here)](https://twitter.com/larrycaring/status/641314529922666497) and I really didn't expect so many people waiting for it... And I'm pretty sure not everyone will like it because they might not expect this but... OH WELL, I TRIED MY BEST.
> 
> Of course, you can read this fic without having watched or read Harry Potter. I think. If you don't understand anything, just ask me in a comment.
> 
> Okay, now ENJOY!

“So today, we are going to get familiar with the potion called Amortentia,” Professor O’Donoghue announces to the entire class once everyone is settled down.

Louis tries to muffle a yawn, and discreetly crosses his arms on his table; ready to take a quick nap, since he’s in the back of the room, he won’t be seen, won’t he? The professor turns around, his back to the class, as he looks for his book on his desk. This time, Louis doesn’t hide his yawn and he glances besides him when Zayn lets out a snort.

“What?” Louis asks defensively.

Zayn shrugs, smirking. “Nothing.”

But Louis apparently feels the need to explain himself. “I’ve had a long morning and I always feel a bit drained after lunch, okay?”

His friend only shrugs again, smile still present on his face. Louis rolls his eyes and rests his head on his arms. If he closed his eyes for just three seconds... Yeah, just three seconds. A micro nap?

“Louis Tomlinson!” Louis’ head snaps up, and everyone’s eyes fall on him as the professor leans back against his desk, book in his hands.

Normally, Louis would not be that tempted to doze in the middle of Potions. Not that the class is boring, far from that, and the professor is fit, like. Really fit. For a professor, that is. The man has piercing blue eyes, short black hair and wonderful stubble that Louis imagined so many times scratching his skin. And oh, okay he should not have this kind of thoughts about his professor, but the man is fit, okay.

Also, Louis loves Potions. It is relevant to mention it. But it is always hard to get back into the academy life after a great summer. Although Louis missed Hogwarts, he totally is not primed to start his sixth year.

Louis feels Zayn elbow him, and he realises the professor has asked him something. “Erm, sorry?”

Professor O’Donoghue’s fierce eyes don’t drop from Louis’ face, he looks like he is going to scold Louis, but instead he repeats, “What can you tell us about Amortentia?”

Okay, easy. Louis can totally answer this. He really loves Potions, so there is not one thing he does not know about evert single potion that exists in this world. Especially when it comes to Amortentia.

He sits up straight in his chair and clears his throat. “Amortentia is the most powerful love potion to ever exist. It is also considered dangerous, especially towards the person under the effect of the potion.”

The professor closes his book while nodding. “Major effect of the potion?” he inquires.

“It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker,” Louis answers automatically.

O’Donoghue nods again, satisfied, and then starts pacing in the classroom. “Very good, ten points for Slytherin.” Louis grins and elbows Zayn playfully who only rolls his eyes, although a fond smile is making its way on his face.

What? Louis may be in Slytherin, but he is sure Ravenclaw all crave to be in possession of his wit, his great learning and relentless wisdom. 

The professor stops at the table in the middle of the room and gestures towards a cauldron that Louis had not noticed. He sits up straighter and narrows his eyes to observe it, detecting a gold-coloured liquid in it. 

“Amortentia,” the professor starts, “is indeed a very powerful love potion, as Mister Tomlinson said. The compelling infatuation can be induced by the skilful potioneer, but however, anyone has yet to have managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called Love,” O’Donoghue explains.

“It is impossible to create actual love, only causing a strong infatuation or obsession. And this,” O’Donoghue pauses for effect (and this is probably why Louis likes him) “is why it is the most dangerous potion in this room,” the teacher concludes.

“There is also something specific about this love potion. Anyone?” the professor asks, and Zayn immediately raises his hand. “Yes, Mister Malik?”

“It’s rumoured to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them,” he answers and Louis tilts his head.

“Very good, 5 points to Ravenclaw. So today, in the hour that remains, I would like you all to brew an acceptable love potion. You can find the recipe on page ten of you textbook.” He claps his hands, throwing a smile at the students. “Get to work!”

Everyone in the room opens their book, Louis turning slowly his pages. The first line he reads instruct him to cut up one Sopophorous bean. He sighs and glances at Zayn who is already at the task. 

~

Forty five minutes later, and O’Donoghue is inspecting everyone’s cauldron. Within the hour, two people have managed to blow up their potion in their face, one girl from Hufflepuff now has her hair turning into a dark blue colour. Concerning Louis, he is quite pleased with his result. He is not sure it’s perfect, but at least he succeed to get the right colour of what was expected. 

“For those who have achieved the last stage and managed not to blow up their potion,” the professor starts as he walks towards Louis and Zayn’s table, “it is possible that your potion changes its smell, as we explained in the beginning of the lesson.” He arrives at Louis’ level, eyeing his cauldron. He then glances down at Zayn’s, and nods at both of them. “Very good.” Then he promptly leaves towards the next table.

As soon as the professor walks away, Zayn leans over his cauldron, smelling the contents. Louis watches as the boy closes his eyes, humming, a blissful smile on his face.

He looks down at his own container inspecting it suspiciously, as if the liquid could turn into a creature and absorb him. He bends his head down a bit, and Louis’ nostrils are filled with the most comforting scents he has ever inhaled. Somehow, it reminds him of home, something rich and warm, something he strangely feels familiar with, but he can’t quite place it. He also has the feeling he smells burnished copper.

He inhales more deeply and then he can smell apple and cinnamon, and he really does not understand. He moves back and frowns. If it was up to Louis, he would not mind inhaling the odour forever.

He realises Zayn is watching him with curious eyes, so Louis has to throw a joke before Zayn asks him what he has smelt. “So Zaynie dear, did you smell my odour?” He clasps a hand on his heart before the boy can answer him. “Oh Merlin, I knew you were in love with me. You know I do love you, huh, Zayn? But I consider you as my brother,” he exaggerates, batting his eyelashes with a pout.

Zayn rolls his eyes and shoves him. “Sod off.” But he laughs nonetheless as he starts packing his stuff.

Louis does the same, glad that his first day at school is finally over. However, the smell does not leave his nostrils and mind for the rest of the day.

~

It is almost ten thirty in the evening and Louis should probably be in bed, but he is hungry. He didn’t eat that much during dinner, feeling unease during the first evening at Hogwarts. He doesn’t really know what’s wrong with him, so he hopes to find comfort in food. As a legendary figure used to say, “Eat, you’ll feel better“.

So he is sneaking to the kitchens, thinking of biscuits or pieces of cakes awaiting him. He knows the Elves always have things put aside, especially reserved for students to eat late at night. They are way too nice to refuse a snack.

He is almost there, when he smells _it_. The smell of burnished copper he’s inhaled earlier today, and that another familiar odour he can’t put his finger on. He stops dead in his tracks and realises he is standing in front of a stack of barrels, which is the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. Here, situated in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor, is the place where Louis feels suddenly attracted to.

It’s not the first time he walked past the entrance, on the contrary. Although he never got to enter the common room, nor did he feel the need to, it is however the first time he wants to. And since he never entered the room, he has no idea how to open the passage. And that is unfortunate, because, he does not know why, he _has to_ enter. He _needs_ it. 

He inspects the barrels, trying to come up with something. There has to be a meaning, something to do with the barrels, in order to reveal the entrance? But what? Louis has no idea.

His brain is considering every possible way, and it’s going to melt from all the thinking. He is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear someone approaching behind him.

“Um, can I help you?” a voice demands.

Louis jumps and turns around, facing a young girl. She has brown mid-long hair, brown eyes, rosy cheeks and a slender silhouette. She is quite tall, but Louis deduces she might be in third year by her childish face. She is definitely younger. But most of all, she is wearing a yellow and black tie with her school uniform still on her. Louis feels lucky.

“Hi, love,” he grins, waving his hand.

The girl instantly blushes at the name, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Good evening, Louis,” she answers with a shy smile, then she opens her eyes wide.

Louis laughs. Okay then, this girl knows him – good. After all, he is Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, maybe that helps. He usually would not use his charm to get his way, but it is an emergency after all. He just needs to know.

“Errm, listen, I can’t remember for the life of me how to get my way into the room. My mate showed me last time, Niall Horan, you must know him?” Louis asks. He internally sighs when the girl nods (he actually is not that good friend with Niall. Well, they both happen to play Quidditch and they talk from time to time, but that’s it).

“Would you mind letting me in with you? I really need to talk to him.” Louis gives the girl his most charming smile, knows it usually works on girls (what, he’s attractive, he knows it), and it does not take long for the girl to nod again.

“Yes, of course. Erm, just, don’t watch me doing it?” she requests, unsure. 

Louis steps away, raising his arms in the air with another innocent smile. The girl’s head bows down as she tries to hide the blush on her cheeks. He looks away, respecting the privacy and the principle concerning passwords between the houses.

“Follow me,” he hears the girl say, making him turn his head towards her. He obeys, entering for the first time the Hufflepuff common room.

Louis finds himself breathing different sorts of flavour. Mainly, flowers, but also burnished copper he has scented earlier in his Amortentia preparation. Which is. Yeah, weird. And then the smell, the scent that Louis could not put his finger on, is dandelions. Now he knows, he recognises it. It’s all over the Hufflepuff common room. 

When he pays attention to his surroundings, he discovers plants hanging and resting all about the room, some that even sing and dance. The whole room feels sunny (which is weird because it’s the evening, so Louis can’t imagine how it is during the day), warm, a large earthy round room with low ceilings. He notices round windows, and can catch a glimpse of dandelions and rippling grass outside. The sofas are plush, cosy yellow and black patterned, with lots of chairs. If you’d asked Louis, he would define the Hufflepuff common room as cosy and welcoming, with a décor that emphasises the earthy-feel of the room. 

Not many people are present in the room, maybe at least five people. Some of them are spread out on the couches, some others occupy tables, all without a doubt studying. Louis is surprised. If you walked in the Slytherin common room at this hour, no one, not even _one_ student, would be working.

He hasn’t noticed that the girl from earlier had left, only realises it when she comes back from behind a barrel. When she arrives in front of him, she almost seems amused. “Welcome to the Hufflepuff common room,” the schoolgirl announces with a more confident smile.

“Thank you...” Louis answers. “Sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” 

“Amy. Amy Lullaby,” she smiles brightly at him.

“Thanks, Amy,” he smiles in return. “Nice name.”

Amy beams, tilting her head. “Thank you. Errm, so, I went to check the boys’ dormitory and Niall isn’t there,” she informs him with an apologising smile. She then turns slightly to nod at a boy sitting next to one of the round window, playing with a creeping plant. “But you could ask Harry Styles, he’s very good friend with him.”

Louis nods and eyes the boy. He has curly brown hair, and is wearing his Hufflepuff uniform. A parchment with two books are spread on the table. However, the boy doesn’t seem to be working as he’s in some sort of sword fight with the vine, using a pen as a sword. And he seems to have a lot of fun, judging by his smile on his face. Oh, and he has dimples? 

Amy clears his throat and Louis glances at her. “Well, then. Goodbye.” She waves and goes sit on the corner with a group of three girls, who all giggle at her when she sits down. They all look at Louis, not being very subtle, and he throws them a smile, waving his hand at them. All the girls blush and pretend to go back reading their books. Louis internally smirks.

He walks towards the curly-haired boy, and catches a giggle from him when the vine backs away from the pen attack. Louis should not find this endearing, but it is. He shakes his head and clears his throat to signal his presence.

The boy turns his head fast, his lips parting in surprise, staring at Louis. The wind blows through the window and Harry puts his hand on the parchment, but it’s too late, as the paper flies away by the force of the breeze. The boy lets out a tiny squeak as he stands up fast, making his ink fall too in the process. The boy holds out his hand to catch it, but Louis does it first. He’s just about to catch it as the boy collapses against him. 

The curly-haired lad steps back urgently, wide-eyed. “I’m so sorry,” he breathes out, cheeks pink.

Louis only smiles down at him, extending his arm to offer the parchment. The boy takes it with a hesitant smile, cheeks still flushed. “Thank you.” He then glances down and looks mortified when he sees the broken glasses of ink on the ground.

They both crouch down at the same time, almost knocking their heads together. The boy raises his head fast, and Louis’ face is so close to his... And wow, his nose is filled with the boy’s perfume. And the boy smells good? Like, really good. A mixed of mint, apple, burn cinnamon and some other stuffs he can’t point out now. And he should really stop sniffing the boy, if he doesn’t want to look creepy. But the other scents, Louis _knows_ them. But where did he smell them?

The boys lets out an embarrassed laugh and pulls his head back a bit, looking embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I’m–”

“It’s alright.” Louis can’t help but smile at him. “You’re a clumsy one, aren’t you?”

The boy blushes even more, if that’s possible, and Louis kind of loves it. He can’t help it, he loves teasing. And if he earns this kind of reaction from the boy, then he won’t stop here.

“I’m not usually that heavy-handed, I promise,” the boy clarifies with a shy smile, biting his lip. 

They both stand up, the boy putting the ink on the table. “I’m Harry Styles.” He offers his hand, but promptly puts it away when he realises it is covered in ink. He looks down, flustered.

Louis can’t help but laugh softly. “Here, let me.” He takes Harry’s hand in his (he tries to ignore how Harry’s head snaps up fast at that) and places Harry’s hand so that the palm is up, facing the air. The back of Harry’s hand feels warm against his. Louis points his wand at it. “Tergeo.”

The ink disappears, and Louis repeats the spell, pointing his wand this time at the ground. He looks up to see Harry watching him in sort of... Awe? 

“Thank you, Lo–” Harry interrupts himself, biting his lips, wide-eyed.

Okay, is this boy even real? Why does he have to be so endearing with his awkwardness and yet charming personality? 

Louis smiles sweetly at him, and decides to put Harry out of his misery.

“You’re welcome, Harold,” he answers holding out his hand, and this time, Harry shakes it.

“Just Harry,” Harry corrects with a smile. “Thank you, Louis,” he repeats.

Louis likes the way his name sounds from Harry’s mouth. Okay, Louis needs to calm down. What has gotten to him? It’s probably all these scents he is smelling. They are messing with his brain. He cannot properly function. Not when the boy looks as warm as the room feels. 

Okay, get it together Louis Tomlinson. He shakes his head and nods at the table. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” 

Harry looks confused for a moment, before realisation hits him. He glances down at the table. “Oh! No, don’t worry. I was almost finished, and I was having a bit of difficulty to be honest,” he admits with a shrug and a smile.

Louis returns his smile. “What are you working on?”

“Oh, we’re currently studying Blast-Ended Skrewt. I have to write an essay. It’s due Thursday, so.” He shrugs again, then looks away before refocusing his green eyes on Louis. “By the way, what did you want?” At Louis’ puzzled look, Harry elaborates. “Sorry, not trying to sound rude or anything, but you came here to ask me something, am I wrong?”

Ah, yes. Louis almost forgot. What was he looking for again? Oh yeah, Niall. Was he really? No, he was looking for a scent, and he feels like he has almost found it.

Harry clears his throat, throwing him a nervous smile. “So?”

Louis shakes his head. “Yeah, sorry, um. Yeah. I was looking for Niall?”

At the lad’s name, Harry smiles broadly. “Oh!” 

Nice, what did you want to tell Niall, Louis? Merlin, he should have prepared something. Shouldn’t he? “Um, yes. I– I wanted to ask him about giving me access to the Quidditch field, but whatever, I’ll ask him later when I see him!” Okay, now shut up Louis.

Harry smiles as he sits down on his chair he previously occupied. “Alright, well last time I saw him he was hanging around the Greenhouses, so you might find him out there?” 

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

The curly-haired boy gives him another smile (Louis does not know if Harry is just always happy and a smiling person, but he figures he doesn’t really mind. The lad is quite pretty when he smiles). 

“Do you need help with your homework?” Louis asks tentatively. And. What? When Harry looks up at him, Louis shuffles his feet. “I mean, I already done it in fourth grade. I don’t mind lending my essay to you. Can always help, right?” Uh, okay Louis. He feels his cheek burning. Or is the room suddenly getting warmer?

Thank Merlin, Harry doesn’t seem to notice his bashfulness. He only smiles brightly and nods. “Yes, if you’re sure you don’t mind! Thank you, Louis. That’s very kind of you.”

Louis feels pleased. He gives the boy a more confident smile. “I’ll give it to you in the morning? At breakfast?”

Harry nods again. “Seems good to me. Thanks again.” 

Louis bits his lip and gestures his hand towards Harry’s books on the table. “Well then, I’ll leave you to it.” Harry’s smile flatters a bit, but he nods and waves at Louis.

The latter gives him another smile before turning away, making his way towards the exit.

“Hey, Louis?” Harry calls.

Louis turns away, waiting. Harry bites his lip, before smiling slowly. “Goodnight.”

Louis grins. “Goodnight, Harold.”

When the barrel closes itself behind his back, Louis swears he felt Harry’s eyes on him during all of his way out.

~

“So, Liam. What do you know about Harry Styles?” Louis asks faintly while chewing on his cereals.

Liam looks over his glass of pumpkin juice. “Why do you ask me?”

Louis shrugs. “Dunno. You just know everyone.” 

The Gryffindor boy takes another gulp of his juice, before answering. “Mmh. I think he’s younger than us? Like, he’s in fourth grade? Hufflepuff, good guy, I’ve only heard nice things about him.”

Louis gives him an expecting look. “That’s all?”

Liam shrugs. “I haven’t really talked to him, seems friendly enough but I just don’t hang out with him. Ask Horan.”

“Yeah, I might do that since you’re not being very useful,” Louis says while playing with his spoon.

His friend glares at him. “Why are you asking anyways?”

Louis looks away, inspecting the Hufflepuff table. He arrived in the Great Hall ten minutes ago, and still no sign of Harry. Not that Louis has been counting the time. He just hopes Harry did not forget about him. And he has to come down to have breakfast anyways, hasn’t he? 

“Just wondering,” he finally answers, now watching the entrance. He finally spots a tuft of curly hair, accompanied by the one and only Niall Horan. Louis straightens up on his seat. Okay, how is he doing this? Does he wait for Harry to notice him and go see him? Does Louis pretend to exit and spot Harry and go see him? What does he do? Merlin, why is he acting this way anyway... Like he is some teen having a crush on someone. Okay, maybe that’s the case.

Thank Merlin, Louis doesn’t have to wonder any longer because Harry spots him right away and shyly waves at him, still wearing his lovely smile. What. Lovely? Louis internally shakes his head, before smiling at the boy. He checks he definitely has got the parchment in his pocket, before standing up, making Liam look up at him. “What are you doing?”

“I’ll be right back,” he informs, walking towards Harry.

The Huffleboy boy says something to Niall, who gives him a sly smile before going to sit at the Hufflepuff table. Harry makes his way towards Louis, still smiling.

“Hi,” he greats.

“Hey,” Louis answers. He pockets out the paper and holds it out to Harry. “As promised.”

Harry takes the parchment and looks at Louis as if the boy had given him the wonders of the world. “Thank you so much, really. You didn’t have to.” 

Louis shrugs and waves it off. “Nah, it’s nothing. Really.” 

Harry still smiles at him, and really, Louis doesn’t know what he deserved to have a boy like Harry Styles smiling constantly at him like that, but he really likes it. “Niall is here, if you wanna ask him about the Quidditch?”

Louis frowns. “Uh? Oh, yeah!” Oh Merlin, he almost forgot. Thank Merlin, Louis really does need to ask Niall about the practice.

Harry moves towards the Hufflepuff table, Louis following him.

As they sit down, Niall looks up from his full English breakfast, noticing Louis. “Louis, hey mate!”

“Hi, Horan.” 

Niall, true to who he is, bless, looks between the pair. “How do you guys know each other?” he asks, not wasting time. He gives Harry another secretive smile though, and Louis feels Harry shift besides him. “Uh, we just. Met. Yesterday, right Louis?” Harry smiles at him with a cheeky smile, and Louis can only return it, albeit confused. 

“Yes,” he confirms, which strangely makes Niall smile even more. These two were made to be friends, really. Always smiling. Do they cheeks ever hurt them?

“By the way, he had something to ask you,” Harry urges, elbowing Louis with a charming smile. Yes, charming. This boy is quite charming for his age, Louis notices. He doesn’t know if it is his dimples, or his curls, or his smell or–

“Oh?” Niall inquires, stopping Louis to go further into his weird thoughts.

“Erm, yeah...” Louis starts. “Well, dear Captain of the Hufflepuff team,” Niall flashes his best smile at this, “I was wondering if you could lend us the Quidditch pitch on Thursday?” 

Niall thinks about it then says, “Yeah, shouldn’t be a problem. I can reschedule our practice sooner.” 

“Really?” Louis arches an eyebrow. At Niall’s nod, he beams. “Cool, thanks mate.”

He turns his head, and finds Harry silently watching him. The curly-haired boy flushes (and Merlin’s beard, Louis kind of likes it when this boy blushes, it is really cute) and then smiles at Louis, moving his attention onto his breakfast. 

After that, they all fall in friendly conversations, about Quidditch and prognostic on the next match. Louis notices Harry doesn’t seem to know much about the sport, but he puts attention to whatever Louis or Niall say, nodding with excitement and joy as if he was interested. And Louis honestly likes him more after that. 

A few minutes later, Niall announces he has to run to the dormitory to grab something. Louis glances at Harry, and the latter informs Niall he will catch up. Louis should not feel sad about Harry leaving, really, but he kind of likes this moment right here, discussing with Harry Styles. And also Niall, of course. Erm.

But when Harry said he would catch up, he apparently didn’t really mean it, because the seconds turn into minutes, and the two boys find themselves chatting a bit more before going to classes.

Louis cannot believe he never paid attention to this boy before, and he sort of regrets it because Harry Styles is interesting. He is cute, yes, charming, yes, but also so friendly and nice. And so genuine. How did Louis not notice him? Sure they are in different grades, but Harry is very mature on certain subjects. Louis finds himself getting on very well with Harry.

But eventually, the two boys do need to attend their classes. Louis is internally cursing. Why can they not have more time? 

When they are out of the Great Hall, they stop at the moving staircases. Harry turns to Louis with a shy smile. “Well then... Thank you again for the parchment, Louis.”

Louis beams. “You’re welcome, Curly.”

Harry’s smile widens at the nickname, bowing down his head. They stare at each other for a few seconds, then a group of Ravenclaw girls rushes downstairs, breaking the charm. Louis shakes his head, and gives Harry one last smile. “See you around, Harold.”

“Yeah...” the boy smiles. He then adds, “Maybe I’ll see you at your Quidditch practice.”

Louis chuckles. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Harold, but you didn’t seem very engrossed in our previous discussion with Niall earlier.”

Harry giggles, _actually giggles_ , and shakes his head. “I can’t never deny a sport with ruggedly handsome players.”

It is so sudden and cheeky that Louis’ head falls backward and he bursts out laughing. Harry seems smug about the reaction he got from Louis. Wow, this boy is unbelievable. And did he just? Did he just let on that he was... Attracted to boys? Well, good for Louis, isn’t it?

“Okay, Curly. Fair point,” Louis laughs.

Harry bites his lip and waves at him, smile still plastered on his face, and then he walks away.

Louis wishes he had more time to get to know Harry Styles, and he hopes he will. There is just something about him that draws Louis’ attention. He doesn’t know what, but he will find out. 

~

Louis doesn’t get to see Harry the following days. Not until Thursday night, after Quidditch practice. 

He is sweating, and out of breath. It was a tough practice, Louis wanting to manage everyone in the team. And it was effective. They all played this game as if they were playing a match. Everyone in the team knows their position, their role, always up for a new strategy, and Louis doesn’t want to brag himself, but they are all pretty good. In conclusion, he feels confident for the upcoming match. 

Also, maybe Louis wanted to impress a certain boy in the stands. Maybe. Just maybe...

Louis had been in the middle of pointing out his team mate Steve’s light mistake in his game, when he had glanced up to the stands. And here there was, Harry Styles, sitting in the stands, book on his lap. He was far away from Louis, so he could not really see his face, he doesn’t not even know if Harry looked up at him when Louis had watched him, but Louis was sure, when he was flying around the pitch to caught the snitch, that he felt Harry’s eyes on him.

~

Later on, as he’s on his way to the castle with his group of friends from the team, he notices Harry walking ahead of him, carrying several books. Louis watches him struggling to keep a book under his arm. He sees it coming before it happens.

The book falls from under Harry’s arm. Despite the boy’s effort for not dropping everything, Louis watches with a grimace as Harry drops all the books on the ground. He doesn’t see his face, but he guesses Harry must sigh or something. 

Louis cuts his friend Fred off in his speech (he wasn’t even listening to what he was saying... Oops?) and jogs towards Harry.

“Hey, Curly,” he greets when he arrives at his level.

Harry’s head snaps up from his crouching position on the floor, and he awkwardly smiles. “Hiya!”

Louis kneels and takes two books in his arms, leaving Harry with one book. “Let me help carry them!” 

The Hufflepuff boy smiles gratefully and stands up, Louis following suit.

They naturally starts walking side by side, elbows lightly touching. “How was your practice, Louis?” inquires Harry.

“Well, you tell me, Harold. I saw you there,” he retorts, scrunching his nose. “Though I should not approve that to be honest. A Hufflepuff spying on the Slytherin team to report later to the captain...” Louis tsks.

Harry’s head turns fast towards Louis, eyes wide. “Oh, no! Louis, I swear I was not sp–”

Louis laughs. “Oh, Merlin.” He shakes his head, smiling fondly at Harry. He can’t help it, okay. “Harry, I was only kidding.”

Harry’s alarmed face shortly disappears, replaced by a blushing face. “Oh.”

Louis decides to put him out of his misery, and changes the subject. “So, did you turn in your homework then?” At Harry’s puzzled expression, Louis adds, “You know, the one about the Blast-Ended Skrewt?” 

Harry’s eyes illuminate with recognition. “Oh, you remembered it was today?” he asks, genuinely startled, but then beams. “But yeah! Thank you again for the service! It really helped me.”

They’re entering the castle now, warm more than welcomed during this freezing month of October.

“You’re welcome, Curly.” 

“Seriously, I owe you.”

Louis laughs. “It was nothing, really.”

“I don’t know, do you often give your homework to strangers like that?” Harry asks with a cheeky smile.

“Can’t say I do, no...” Louis chuckles. “You’re my exception.” Also, Louis likes to think they are no longer strangers. But he doesn’t say that aloud.

At that, Harry’s smile gets bigger, if it is possible. And here they are, the dimples! 

They’re at the moving staircases now, and Louis feels like a déjà-vu. They’re going to part their ways, and Louis doesn’t know when he will see Harry again, but he hopes it’ll be soon.

He climbs the first step, turning towards Harry. “Well then, Curly. Gotta hit the shower.” He indicates his Quidditch outfit, and Harry nods, eyeing up and down Louis.

Louis does not flush at that, not at all. 

“See you later, Curly.”

“See you later, Lou.”

It’s the first time Harry accords him a nickname, and Louis beams at that. Harry returns the smile. He tucks his hair behind his ear, then salutes Louis with a tilt of his head, and walks away, heading for the Hufflepuff dormitory.

Louis bites his lip as he watches him go. And if he happens to be smiling all the way to the Slytherin common room like an idiot, then at least no one sees it.

~

It sort of becomes a habit, really. They would meet briefly in the corridors, and if Hogwarts appeared immense to Louis before, now he feels like the world is smaller, and it doesn’t bother him at all, because he often gets to bump into Harry.

The first time that he, _literally_ , bumps into Harry, Louis is late for Potions. He’s rushing downstairs when he runs into someone in the middle of the stairs. 

“Oops!” Louis exclaims, looking up. He’s about to apologise when his blue eyes meet green eyes.

“Hi,” Harry answers with a flashing smile.

And Louis doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, but he finds himself speechless for a few seconds, staring at Harry. The sun is shimmering on him through the windows, and his gleaming eyes seem greener than ever, his skin almost aureate. He is quite breathtaking. And wow. Okay, Louis, calm down a bit.

“Harold,” Louis settles on, when he finally regains control of his voice. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Harry snorts at that, still smiling. “Likewise.”

Louis backs away a bit, because he certainly feels too close to Harry right now, and he tries not to notice Harry’s frown. “What’s up?”

The frown instantly disappears though, as Harry beams at him. “Oh! I got an Outstanding!” At Louis’ questioning look, Harry rolls his eyes and takes something out of his bag. “My homework! The one you helped me with?” He holds out the parchment to Louis, who indeed notices the good grade.

He feels his face split into a grin. “Well done, Styles. I’m proud of ya.”

Harry shrugs, smiling. “Couldn’t do it without you.” He bats his eyelashes and Louis laughs.

“That’s not true, and we know it. But I’m glad I could’ve helped a bit.” He gives back Harry’s homework with a proud smile. “Good job, Harry.”

Harry’s smile is genuine and warm. “Thanks.” Then the boy frowns and gives Louis an inquisitive look. “Weren’t you running late to somewhere?”

“Oh shit,” Louis curses, making Harry laugh.

Louis walks past Harry, but turns toward him with a devilish look. “Laugh, Styles. I’ll tell them it’s your fault, you were captivating me with your smile.”

Harry laughs even more. “I was captivating you with my smile?”

“Yes,” Louis retorts. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to attend.”

“Yeah, run Forrest, run.”

Louis gives Harry an inquiring look, but the Hufflepuff boy just waves it off. “Never mind, you wouldn’t get it.” He urges Louis with his hands, “Now go,” he orders with a... Fond smile?

Louis huffs and waves before leaving.

~

And they keep meeting like that, until Louis is done waiting to stumble on Harry. He wants to force things. That’s why he is currently following Niall after the Hufflepuff boy’s Quidditch practice.

“Remind me why you _absolutely_ wanna come with me, Tommo?” Niall asks for the tenth times with a sigh. “I’m knackered, I wanna take a shower.”

“Just wanna check on Harry’s potion homework,” Louis says casually. “Told me last time he was having a bit of trouble, I’m just a well-meaning soul, trying to help.”

Niall gives him a weird look then huffs. “It’s just a piece of homework, not an exam. You’re strange, mate.”

Louis chooses to ignore him.

At least, thanks to his efforts, Louis finds himself spending the rest of the afternoon with Harry. They mostly work, as they intended to, but they quickly find themselves drifting from the potion thing, and soon they start talking about school, their friends, and then family.

It starts with Louis watching over Harry’s shoulder to see what he’s working on.

“What are you doing?”

“Herbology,” Harry answers, not raising his eyes from his parchment.

Louis sits down on the chair next to Harry, who looks up at him just to smile, then goes back to his homework. Louis decides to let Harry work for five minutes (after all, he doesn’t want to be a nuisance for Harry, but...) and then speaks. “I am rubbish at Herbology.” He bites his lip. “I’m kinda ashamed to admit it.”

At that, Harry looks up again, eyebrows frowned. “Why would you be ashamed?”

Louis lets out a humourless laugh. “Well... Isn’t Hufflepuff the house gifted in Herbology? I am after all in this very common room, surrounded by plants and... I don’t know.” He needs to stop talking. “I like Herbology, don’t get me wrong. I’m just rubbish at remembering this or that,” he finishes, moving his hands.

Harry is silent for a few moments, before he gently smiles at Louis. “Well, I could help you, if you want.” When Louis raises an eyebrow, Harry continues, “I wouldn’t mind. After all you helped me too, remember?”

Louis smiles gratefully and nods. “Deal. Thank you.”

Then, they start talking, Harry discarding his homework.

Louis learns Harry has a sister, who finished Hogwarts last year. She is now trying to enter the Ministry of Magic. Harry talks about her with admiration and adoration. He clearly has a high esteem of his sibling, he even admits he looks up to her, and from what Harry tells Louis, Gemma is a fighter, always ambitious and cunning. She was in Slytherin, so really, it’s not a surprise. Louis automatically likes her. He kind of can relate to her. Harry then talks about his mother, who works at the Ministry, and then his father, who settled for a muggle job, since he was a muggle-born. 

In return, Louis tells Harry about his own family, his mother and his sisters. How he is close to his mom, because his biological father left them when he was a baby, then his step-father got divorced from his mother. He tells Harry he wants to do good in life, so that he can help his family financially, and Harry only supports him, saying it’s good for him to be determined and that he believes in him, because “honestly I haven’t know you for a long time, but if there’s a person who can reach their goals, it’s probably you, Lou“ and it warms Louis’ heart, it really does.

They talk and talk, and soon it’s almost like a routine for them to meet up in the Hufflepuff common room. Or sometimes, they’d go have a walk together to the Owlery, or Harry would watch Louis practice Quidditch. Sometimes they would take their breakfast together, or at dinner, they would smile at each other across the tables separating them. They would smile and greet each other when they meet briefly in the corridors. But the more and more time Louis spends with Harry, the more he likes him. And it was sure it was reciprocal.

Soon, they become friends, maybe even good friends. And Louis is happy. 

Also, there is the touching. It was nothing at first, just a brush of shoulder when they would walk together, but then it was Louis wipping some candy-floss from Harry’s cheeks when they were at Hogsmeade together, or that time when Harry made a stupid joke and Louis had tickled him for such bad joke. Speaking of jokes, Louis realises that Harry loves telling silly jokes. The first time Harry told one, Louis found himself speechless, but with a warm heart. The effects that boy had on him, really... 

It went like this.

They were sitting in the corridor near the study area, Harry talking excitedly about something, and Louis could not stop smiling, he just couldn’t. It’s kind of weird how he smiles so much around Harry, but he supposes it’s the effect the boy has on him. Whatever it is, Louis tries not to think too much about it. 

Anyways, Harry is telling one of his silly stories, and Louis is captivated by the way Harry talks slowly, how the words come out from his mouth, and he cannot stop watching him with a fond smile.

He didn’t even notice Harry has stopped talking until he sees the curly-haired boy watching him with a smirk. “Lou?”

Louis blinks, and tilts his head. “I was listening to you, I swear!”

Harry gives him a look, that basically means _I don’t believe you_ , but then he starts chuckling and Louis follows. And when they stop, Louis’ cheeks hurt. He can’t wipe the smile off his face.

The Hufflepuff boy watches Louis in silence, and the latter feels almost uncomfortable under his gaze, but also pleased. And maybe he is blushing, but he hopes Harry doesn’t notice it. “What?” Louis finally asks. “Why are you looking at me like this, Styles?”

Harry just smirks and says, in the most natural tone ever, “Your smile is like Expelliarmus. Simple but disarming.”

There’s a silence of two seconds where Louis just stays still. And then, he bursts out laughing, Harry laughing too. Louis feels his eyes watering from his fit of the giggles. “Oh Merlin’s beard, are you ser– Oh my, Harold!” 

He’s hiding behind his laugh, because this terrible pick-up line was perhaps bad, but it still affects Louis. Wow. His cheeks are hot.

Louis doesn’t know how he still puts up with this dorky and endearing boy, but he likes him. He likes him a lot. More than he wishes to admit it. 

~

Louis is chatting with Zayn and Liam in the corridor during their break. The two boys are in an agitated conversation about superheroes, Louis is not sure he is following everything, when he suddenly feels two hands cover his eyes, and then he smells mint and cinnamon... And it feels so familiar, so nice. And he knows these hands, he knows before the voice speaks.

“Guess who?” The person asks from behind him, giggling a bit.

Louis has to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling so hard. “Mmh...” Louis rests his hands on top of Harry’s. “These huge hands can only belong to Hagrid, am I wrong?”

The hands drop from his face, and Louis turns around as Harry giggles again, giving an exasperated shake of his head at Louis. He then smirks. “You know what they say about huge hands.”

Louis gasps, mock-shocked. “Oh my, my, Harold. You really start to becoming like me... Making dirty jokes.”

Harry shrugs, raising his chin proudly. “Well, yeah. I’ve learned from the best, haven’t I?” he grins.

Louis chuckles and shakes his head. “Merlin, I feel like I’ve corrupted you. Innocence all gone from the young Harold.” 

The younger boy rolls his eyes and looks straight in Louis’ eyes. “I’m 14 years old, Lou. I’m not a baby,” he pouts, and Louis tries not to stare too much at his full upper lip, how Louis wants to lick it and. Wow, okay. Stop, Louis.

“Harry!” Louis hears from his back, and oops, yes, he almost forgot Zayn and Liam were near them.

Harry smiles at the boys and waves. “Hi lads.”

It’s kind of weird how Harry and Niall fitted in Louis’ group of friends. At first, Louis was hanging out with Harry, also often with Niall, but let’s admit it, it was because Louis wanted to get to hang out with Harry. But then Niall just turned out to be good friend with Liam, and the Irish boy was just that friendly, so it didn’t take long for Niall to befriend Zayn, which is a miracle, really, because Zayn is kind of very shy, but well. 

Louis is happy. He has good friends, he’s doing well in school, Christmas is coming soon. And he may be falling in love.

As the boys all decide to heading to the Great Hall to have lunch, Louis tries not to think too much of the fact Harry leads him by the hand, instinctively. He doesn’t try to think too much of how their hands fit together, and he certainly not tries to understand why his stomach flips at the touch, and how Louis feels like he has butterflies in his tummy. No, he definitely ignores all of that.

~

Months fly away, and soon enough it’s almost Valentine’s Day.

Louis really contains himself when he spots a couple in the corridors, kissing, or when he sees them walking holding hands. And he really tries hard not to think of him doing all these things with Harry.

He doesn’t really know how and when did this happen, but he is quite certain now, he really likes the boy.

He isn’t quite sure how to deal with it, because it’s not like Harry told him his own feelings, but Louis is quite sure that Harry likes him too, but. Maybe Louis is scared, yes, but he doesn’t want to pressure the boy. He is still young, and although Harry admitted to him once that he dated a girl in the beginning of third year, and then broke up because he had a crush on a boy, Louis still don’t know what to make of this. So he doesn’t do anything.

When Louis was moping because of his love problem, he stumbled upon a sentence in a book of quotes he found in the muggle section (don’t ask him what he was doing here, Louis is just sappy sometimes, and quite romantic, and maybe he likes drowning into quotes because sometimes he can’t express his feelings into words), and when he read the quote _“Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over.”_ , his mind flashed with images of emerald eyes and curls, and dimples, and Harry’s laughter ringing in his ears.

Louis is fucked.

~

On the special occasion of Valentine’s Day soon, the Potions professor is in a romantic mood, it seems, and he asks all the students to brew the Amortentia potion they did months ago.

So after the professor has finished to announce that the person who brews the best love potion would win 20 points, Louis dives in his cauldron and tries his best to focus and succeeds. He must not fail.

Forty fives minutes later, and Louis is done. He already did good the first time they did it, so he is positive this time won’t be too bad. He’s waiting patiently for the professor to come over their table. 

Also, Louis is willingly not trying to bend over his cauldron and smell the potion. Because last time he did this, he got all fucked up and he is scared of what he would smell.

But the other part of him wants to know, he _needs to_. So he leans in, closes his eyes, and inhales.

And his nostrils are filled with the same scents he first smelled the first time. 

He smells burnished copper, he knew he would smell it, and then he smells that scent he could not recognize the first time, but now he knows what it is... Dandelions. And some other scents he does not want to think about. Some odours he always gets to smell everyday, because they are part of that certain person... Merlin’s beard. Oh blimey. Louis frowns and leans backward. His mind is racing, his heart is beating fast. Louis gulps. He is truly fucked.

He is saved from thinking a million of other things when the professor arrives at his table, and judges the content. He eyes the potion a long time before nodding, writing down something on his paper, and walks away.

Louis’ mind is still a complete mess.

~

Louis’ blood is pumping, adrenaline still present in his body. He’s still in an euphoric state. His Quidditch team just won the match against Ravenclaw, and they all are ecstatic, jumping in the locker-room, clapping each other on the shoulder, hugging, smiling so hard their cheeks hurt. Louis is thrilled.

He takes a very long shower, and announces to his teammates that he will catch up with them later for the celebration in their common room. He just needs some time to think alone, and catch his breath.

He has just finished dressing up and packing his stuff in his bag when he hears a knock at the door.

“Lou?”

Oh, that wonderful voice.

Louis turns around as Harry appears, beaming from ear to ear. “Hiya, champion.”

He doesn’t even have time to answer that Harry rushes him into a hug.

Louis huffs, crushed into a tight but welcoming hug. Harry’s arms are clasped around his neck, and Louis lets himself melt into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, tilting his head into the boy’s neck.

Then two things hit Louis.

His first instinct to this sudden hug is to say, “Hazza, I’m drenched.” Indeed, his hair are soaking wet, and droplets must fall and wet Harry, but the latter doesn’t seem to mind, as he squeezes Louis harder and muffles a _“don’t’ care“_ against his shoulder.

The second thing Louis notices –no, _smells_ – is... apple, burnt cinnamon, mint, and... fresh cotton? Yes, fresh linens. And Louis feels overwhelmed. He knows these scents, these smells, they have been haunting him since the first time he made Amortentia in Potion class.

Louis lets out a gasp, or more like a pant, and his breath accelerates as realisation hits him, because _how could he miss it_ , how could he not realise sooner? Because this it is, this mixture of wonderful aromas, musky odour, sweet smell, fresh perfume, everything that makes Louis so comfortable, and reminds him home and warmness, it’s _Harry_.

When Louis was bending over his love potion, he just smelled _Harry_.

Zayn’s words ring in Louis’ head. _It’s rumoured to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them._

Oh Merlin’s beard.

Harry must feel Louis’ internal battle, because he pulls away and observes Louis with a frown. “Lou, are you ok?”

Louis lets out a breathless laugh, and he closes his eyes, tugging Harry closer, nosing his nose in his hair, and he hums, and smells, and he laughs more. Harry returns the hug, although he asks on an uncertain voice, “You’re sure you alright, Louis?”

Louis finally pulls back and giggles. He feels stars in his eyes, and he must have a crazy face on, if Harry’s concerned look is anything to go by, and Louis shakes his head again, smile spreading on his face. “I’m very good.”

He stares at Harry, eyes dropping from the green eyes to follow the movement of Harry’s tongue licking his lip. He looks up at Harry, who’s actually looking at... Louis’ lips? And Louis knows it. This is it.

Their lips crash together as Louis leans down and swallows Harry’s noise of surprise in his mouth, and then he feels Harry’s arms wind around his neck, deepening the kiss. He’s kissing Louis back, with no hesitation, so Louis puts his hands on Harry’s hips, and tilts his head to change the angle of the kiss. He feels Harry gasp against his mouth, but they don’t break the kiss. Harry tastes like he smells, mint, cinnamon and apple, and Louis just wants to devour him, because he tastes so good, he smells so good, he feels so good.

They break away when they have to take a breath, and Louis feels Harry’s hot breath against his mouth, and it’s a wonderful thing. Their mouths stay close, and Louis tears his gaze away from the boy’s mouth to look up. “I...” Harry is still watching his lips, but when he realises Louis is trying to say something, he looks up in his turn. They are so close, it’s a bit blurry, so is Louis’ mind right now, and all his emotions are upside down, but it’s a good feeling, and Louis feels just right, in Harry’s arms.

“You what?” Harry whispers, as if he is trying not to break their bubble. He tightens his grip around Louis’ neck, moving closer to him.

Sometimes, you kiss someone, and you know right then that that’s the person you want to be kissing for the rest of your life. And Louis really wouldn’t mind kissing Harry for the rest of his life.

He licks his lip and he watches as Harry’s eyes follow the movement. “I really like you.”

Harry’s eyes bore into his and the curly-haired boy just smiles so wide, making his dimples appear. Louis can’t help but smile as well. “I really like you, too,” the Hufflepuff answers in a giggle.

And Louis can’t help but kiss him again. After all, now he gets to do it.

So they kiss again, this time their kiss is more fervent, more passionate, Louis grabbing Harry’s hips as if his life depended on it. 

Louis’ lips remove from Harry’s, and the latter groans at the loss, but soon enough he moans of pleasure when Louis’ mouth goes to his neck, leaving smooth kisses. Harry’s hot breath insufflates in Louis’ ear when the Slytherin boy sucks a bruise on the boy’s neck.

But Louis isn’t done. He starts moving forward so that Harry walks back, and the boy seems to take the hint because he starts moving back. Louis backs him away against the wall. Doing all this while kissing, obviously. Louis pulls one leg between Harry’s legs, and it’s as thought they were meant to be, because they fit together so well. 

Louis’ torso is plastered against Harry’s, like Louis’ body wants to melt into Harry’s, and they don’t stop kissing, not when Harry’s mouth is open to let Louis’ tongue slip in. Their tongues start battling together, the room silent save from the kissing noises, breathing sounds and moans. It’s starting to get quite hot in here.

Harry’s head tilts to change the angle of the kiss, as Louis did earlier, and they just make out for a few minutes, before pulling away. Louis takes a deep inhale, because frankly, he is out of breath.

“You’re a very good kisser,” he finds himself confessing to the younger boy.

Harry giggles against his cheek, then he looks at him in the eyes with a beaming smile, before he leans in and pecks his nose.

“I wanna do something...” Harry starts, cheeks red. And Harry is very breathtaking right now. He always is, but right now, he’s all flushed, his lips are red and swollen, his eyes seem brighter, glassy, and Louis is pretty sure he is in the same state.

“What?” Louis asks when he remembers Harry had said something.

The boy doesn’t immediately answer. Instead, he stares down at Louis’ lips. Then he takes a breath and leans downward to kiss them again. This time though, one hand leaves Louis’ neck, and he trails his hand on his torso, towards the southern part. And Louis’ breath catches when Harry’s hand travels down his crotch.

Their mouths part away and Harry looks up. “Is this okay?” he murmurs.

Louis isn’t sure he trusts himself with words right now, hell, he probably lost his voice to be honest, so he nods fervently.

Harry beams at Louis’ nod of approval, and then he slips his soft hands under Louis’ shirt, caressing his torso. Louis’ hands are still rested on Harry’s hips, and he isn’t sure he would even be able to move when Harry’s right hand drops, slipping under his sweats that Louis had quickly slipped on after his shower. He can’t even breathe when Harry’s hand goes under his underpants. 

Louis’ breath is cut off in his throat when Harry’s hand grabs him, and wow. Louis has already imagined these huge hands around him, but never did he think it would happen so soon, and that it would be better in real life than in his dreams.

He needs to kiss Harry. So he does. He presses his firm lips against the boys’, and Harry’s hand tightens around him. Louis can’t help the moan escape from his mouth, and neither can he stop from shifting his hips closer to Harry’. 

Harry’s hand starts pumping him slow, and so gently, and then he goes to the base, and squeezes lightly, and Louis’ head falls backward, interrupting their kiss, as his eyes roll into his skull. Merlin’s beard, he’s already so gone, lost in the ocean of pleasure. 

Harry’s thumb presses to the tip, then he trails up his hand throughout the length, while his mouth settles on Louis’ neck, sucking bruise in turn, taking his revenge on Louis. His curls are tickling Louis’ chin, and he almost wants to laugh, but instead he finds himself moaning more when Harry manages to just twist his hand and he just does something to Louis that the latter is completely taken by a wave of pleasure and he certainly won’t last long.

“Merlin’s beard, Haz, I’m going to–” Louis manages, breathless.

Harry swallows his words in a kiss, and it’s a messy and sloppy kiss, with lots of saliva. It’s Louis panting against Harry’s mouth, Louis biting Harry’s lip, Harry’s hand still working on Louis’, and when Louis’ orgasm comes, he sees stars.

He lets out a sigh, and Harry’s hand loosens, his other one running through his hair. They pull away, looking at each other, and Louis has no doubt he must look dazed. After all, he just got an orgasm from the prettiest boy ever.

Harry smiles shyly at Louis, and the latter returns it, leaning forward to kiss him again, and again and again. When they finally back away to take their breaths, Louis pecks Harry one last time. “Thank you,” he says softly.

Harry smiles deepens. “My pleasure. Anything for the champion.” 

Then the curly-haired boy goes towards the sink in the backroom, near the showers. He washes his hands, and Louis thinks he should probably take another shower. And also that he probably needs to change his pants. But for now, he just settles behind Harry, tucking his chin on the boy’s shoulder, and he just inhales him.

Harry still smells like apple, burnt cinnamon, mint, candy flask... Like clouds. Also melons, rose, fresh cotton. He smells so many flavours, and he just tastes as much. Louis knows it for sure, now.

Louis cannot believe he had to brew Amortentia to realise that Harry attracted him. But somehow he isn’t surprised. He kind of saw it coming, when he first met the boy, sitting by the window in the Hufflepuff common room. Louis knew he would totally fall for him. He knew it when he started smiling more around Harry, when he just felt _so_ happy he couldn’t contain his joy sometimes.

Harry turns in Louis’ arms and as the latter nuzzles him, he says, “You really smell beautiful.”

Harry’s laughs in his neck, and Louis is sure he’s blushing.

They stay like that for a few minutes, slightly waltzing together, Louis’ nose in Harry’s curls and Harry’s head buried in Louis’ face, hands wrapped around Louis’ waist, as Louis’ arms are around the boy’s neck. They should really move and get back to the castle, Louis’ teammates probably waiting for him in the Slytherin common room. It’s going to be a great night, and now he gets to share it with Harry. Which reminds him...

“Harry?” Louis finally speaks up.

“Mmh?” Harry mumbles in his neck.

“Will you be my Valentine? Well, my boyfriend?”

Harry pulls back, glimmering eyes full of stars. “Absolutely yes,” he answers on a cheery tone, dimples out and white teeth flashing at Louis.

Louis smiles so hard he might fear his face will split into two parts, but to be honest, he doesn’t really care. Right now, with the younger boy in his arms, he feels like everything will be so wonderful with the boy right next to him.

Really, Harry must be magical, because Louis has fallen under his spell.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope you liked it. Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:[mystupidamours](http://mystupidamours.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
